Forget Me Not
by Austin B
Summary: How will Bones' 4 month absence affect Booth? I think we all know..
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. My boyfriend is going to be leaving me to work for the summer, and my increasing anxiety concerning the subject inspired me to write this... so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Forget Me Not**

* * *

He pulled her into an unexpected embrace, clutching her tightly to his chest. She laughed, setting her arms around him gently.

"Booth, I'll only be gone for four months."

"Only! That's a long time Bones." He said into her hair, unwilling or unable to release her just yet. When he finally eased her away, he said softly, "I'll just miss my partner. Is that allowed?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped back out of his personal space, or reclaiming her own. "Of course it's allowed. Even if it wasn't, who could stop you?" She reasoned, and Booth shook his head with a smile. God he was going to miss her. "Don't worry about me, Booth--"

"You can take care of yourself, I know. That doesn't mean I won't worry about you. Just do me a favor and please try not to get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best. It'll be fine, I'll be with my people."

"The dead?"

She rolled her eyes. "Anthropologists. And there should be a phone in my hotel, I'll see if I can use it and give you guys a call in a few weeks, okay?" She said to soothe the deepening sadness in his eyes.

"Just come back in one piece, please." He said, pulling her into another hug. She laughed.

"Booth, you're going to make me miss my plane." She said through a laugh, but wrapped her arms tightly around him anyway. A few paces away, Angela elbowed Hodgins in the ribs and they exchanged knowing smiles.

"Okay, go." He said, stepping back, taking care not to look her in the eyes or else he'd have pulled her to him again.

"I'll talk to you soon." She said softly.

Booth glanced up and watched the uncertainty pass behind her blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Would she really miss him as much as he already missed her?

"Go." He urged with a smile, and she grinned, waving behind him to Angela and Hodgins, to whom she'd already said goodbye. She cast him one last sad smile and turned, walking swiftly through the glass doors to board her plane, carry-on slung over her shoulder.

Booth watched the door she went through long after she disappeared from sight. He sighed quietly, and Angela wrapped herself around his left arm while Hodgins clapped him on the right shoulder.

"It'll go by fast, man. Before you know it, she'll be back." Bug Man supplied optimistically. Booth furrowed his brow.

"Yeah." He said softly, smiled down at Angela who was looking up at him with understanding eyes, then the trio turned and left.

* * *

First chapter done! and I'm kind of pissed they're playing reruns.. : ( but, what can you do?

Review!

Austin B.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

2:17. It had only been three hours and forty minutes since he dropped her off at the airport, and he was already going crazy. It didn't matter that sometimes they wouldn't talk for a few days at a time if they didn't have a case, just knowing she was thousands of miles away from him was like a punch in the stomach. 

He sighed and drove back to his office, taking this opportunity to try getting some paperwork done. But as soon as he sat at his desk and looked at the file from their last case, Bones' careful script reminded him just how far away she was. For the twelfth time that day, Booth sighed and set his face in his hands. Cullen chose that moment to knock unceremoniously on his door.

"Booth, you look like hell."

"Thank you, sir." He said sarcastically.

"Why don't you take the day off." The statement disguised as a question.

"No thank you, sir, I need something to keep me occupied." As he shuffled papers, looking for a file that wouldn't remind him of her.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Booth appreciated his boss's sudden and surprising empathy, but if he went home he knew he'd just sit around and miss her.

* * *

Dr. Brennan dusted the dirt off her jeans and looked up at the sun, which was quickly setting behind a cluster of exotic trees. The sky was lit up in an array of pink and purple hues, and Bones vaguely expected to hear Booth's voice break her reverie and his hand guide her gently to his SUV after a long day in the field. She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling, finding solace in picturing his face. Opening her eyes, she shook her head at herself. This was stupid. It had only been a week. 

She sighed and heard the voice of Dr. Paige behind her.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright?" The anthropologist asked gently.

Bones paused for a moment to consider the question.

"Yeah. Let's head back, it's getting dark." Bones said.

"You know, there's a phone in our hotel. I've used it once already, I'm sure Ngawe would let you use it if you asked."

"No, that's okay." Bones said, smiling half heartedly, willing away the frightening feeling of solitude that suddenly took hold of her.

* * *

Two weeks. Had it really only been two weeks? It felt like forever. Every breath he took seemed to cause him pain. On a whim, he jumped into his SUV and drove to the Jeffersonian. He thought he wouldn't want to go there and be reminded of her, but somehow it made him feel closer to her. Angela hung up her cell phone with a grin as Booth strode in. 

"Hey Ange." He said, smiling. It was good to see her. He could pretend at any moment Bones would come out her office door and spout off some terms he'd pretend to understand. But her office door was closed and the lights were off.

"Booth! You missed it, I was just talking to Bren!"

"What! She called?" He exclaimed, a little hurt she hadn't called him first. But just then, his phone rang. Angela laughed and he grinned for the first time in two weeks.

"Bones?" He answered. After a moment of the connection crackling, she responded.

"Booth, how'd you know it was me?"

He laughed, "I just had a feeling. How are you?"

"Great. We're making good progress on the site here." Booth, oblivious to Angela watching his expression carefully, walked out into the hall. "The villagers seem to think we're some kind of celebrities." Booth laughed. "How are you? I just talked to Angela and the guys at the lab."

"I know, I actually just walked in when you hung up."

"Really? What are you doing there? Is there a case?" She asked quickly, hoping irrationally that he hadn't been paired with another anthropologist.

Booth laughed at her anxiety, "No, I just wanted to come visit. It reminds me of you." He said softly, before thinking then held his breath, hoping he hadn't just crossed a line. But he heard the smile in her voice.

"Why Booth, you miss me!"

"Never thought I'd see the day."

She laughed, and Booth closed his eyes to imagine her face.

"I miss you guys too."

Booth frowned a little. That wasn't quite the response he was looking for, but it'd have to do for now. They chatted a bit more and she promised she'd call again in another few weeks when she could.

Booth strode back into the lab with a smile, Angela immediately pouncing on him from nowhere to make him repeat every word of their conversation. He left the lab soon after, with the promise to not be a stranger.

* * *

Yay! Two chapters up! I only have another week and a half before I go home for the summer and have to leave my boyfriend :( I'm just saying. I only hope he's as miserable as Booth is in my story! 

Hold on a second, aren't you forgetting something? Review!

Austin B.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She slowed as she entered the parlor after a tiring day in the sun. Eyeing the room keeper, Ngawe closely, she wondered if she should use the phone. She didn't want Booth getting the idea she needed him. She had stopped walking completely and realized she'd been staring when he caught her gaze and greeted her. 

"Hallo Doctor! Help you wit someting?"

"No, thank you, Ngawe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Doctor!"

Bones relished in the cool cotton sheets after she'd taken a long shower. The sun beating on her all day had drained her energy. She wondered briefly what Booth was doing, and on a whim she eased out of bed and retrieved a picture from her bureau. Taking it with her, she climbed back under her comforter and looked at it under her lamplight. It was a picture Angela had taken at Wong Foo's. Zack and Hodgins were at the left of the bar and she and Booth were at the right. The seat between the two couples was Angela's.

It had been on a whim that she even packed it. She didn't bring very many personal sentimental items. In fact, that picture was the only impractical item she'd brought. With a fleeting smile, Bones set it face down in the nightstand drawer and clicked off the light. Within moments, she was asleep.

She jerked awake what seemed seconds later. But instead of the hotel room she fell asleep in, she was in her own apartment. Not understanding, but grinning gratefully anyway, she moved to the couch and sat. Booth was next to her, his arm settling around her as she lay her head on his shoulder. She felt him press a kiss to her hair and whisper something to her, something she couldn't hear, but she smiled at his voice anyway, because she knew what she wanted him to say.

Bones jerked awake, her blankets pushed down to her ankles. She shivered and wondered what she'd dreamt to make her so sad upon waking. Pulling the blankets back up to her chin, she closed her eyes again.

* * *

He felt lackluster, but tried valiantly to hide it. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he drove to his office one morning, frustrated that one person could have such an effect on him. But then again, maybe it was just the rain, he reasoned. It had started raining four weeks and two days after she left. God, he was keeping track of the days, too! 

Booth breathed deeply through his clenched teeth, praying for strength to get through the next three months. Praying for clarity to figure out whatever this feeling was. He knew his partner was important to him, but he hadn't known just how vital she was to his every day life.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian, his cell phone rang. He took a moment to lay his head on the steering wheel, realizing he had started off this morning going to work, but he automatically went to the lab instead. He answered his phone without looking at the ID.

"Hello Agent Booth." A familiar voice said with delight. Booth jerked up in his seat.

"Bones?" He breathed.

"Yeah, it's me! You haven't forgotten me yet, have you?"

"Never." He laughed ironically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. The dig's going a little slow, so I might not be back as soon as I thought."

Booth's breath was suddenly gone, and he swallowed hard.

"Oh?" Was all he could manage.

"How are you doing? Any cases?"

He cleared his throat. "I've had some. None that I'd need you —your lab for."

"Oh." She sounded a little… relieved. Booth suddenly could not think of a single thing to say. There was a moment of silence in which he panicked, but Bones saved him.

"How's Parker?" She must've been stretching for a topic of conversation, too, because she never asks about him. But she didn't sound distressed, she sounded curious.

Booth was grateful for the distraction. "He's doing great. He asked about you last weekend."

"Really?" Surprise. Delight.

"Yeah! We were at the carousel and he asked where you were and if you'd be back soon to show him some more bones."

Bones laughed appreciatively. "That's strange. I didn't think he liked me."

"My son has impeccable taste. Takes after his father." Booth said with a grin, wondering what she'd say next.

There was rapid Spanish in the background. "I've got to go, Booth. It's great to talk to you. I'll call again soon."

"Uh, yeah. Be safe. Talk to you soon."

"Bye." She said softly, and hung up. Booth held the receiver to his ear for a moment before snapping the phone shut. He then closed his eyes and willed the tears away.

* * *

She was smiling as she gently shoveled loose red dirt out of the dig site. For the first time in a long time, Dr. Brennan's mind wandered from the task at hand. Maybe it was the hot afternoon sun or maybe the fact that she'd been away from him for nearly two months, but she kept replaying the dream in her head. It had been graphic, quite graphic. She'd recalled it in the shower that morning and gasped as the images flashed before her again. It was disturbing. He was her partner. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. And for some reason she couldn't or didn't want to explain, she couldn't stop smiling. 

Angela would have a field day with this.

* * *

Since you asked sooo nicely, Mahine, this chapter is for you! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! 

As always, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism!

Love love love love love love love

Austin B.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

This suspect was giving him a really hard time. He was sneering. Smirking. Booth knew the man was guilty. And he knew Booth knew. But he was toying with him. 

Catonno said something to him, and all Booth could think was, this wouldn't be happening if she were here. She'd see my approach was failing and jump in with her own, and it would probably work. But she wasn't there. She'd left him. He was alone, and he was failing. The sinking feeling in his chest made him inescapably sad. And that made him indescribably angry. Before he knew it, his fist had connected with Catonno's face, and he was curled on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose in his cuffed hands.

He'd taken a verbal beating from Cullen for that one. But luckily, Booth had at least gotten something out of it. Catonno slipped up, probably shaken from the broken nose, and incriminated himself. He could've screwed up the whole case. Catonno could've walked. A killer could've been back on the street because of him.

Booth jerked a hand through his hair and called Angela to meet him.

"No offense here, I'm glad to see you, but why didn't you call Gordon Gordon if you needed someone to talk to?" Angela asked gently over a cup of coffee at a diner called Red Sammy's. She'd suggested Wong Foo's, but Booth declined quickly for reasons unclear to him.

"I just…" He sighed, "I don't know, I guess. You're just the first person I thought of."

Angela smiled, put a hand to her chest, "How sweet, but that's a lie. I'm the second person you thought of."

Booth grinned sheepishly at her. She _was_ good. "I can see why Bones loves you."

"Oh really, do tell!" Angela gushed, leaning her elbows onto the table, ever sporting her mega watt smile.

"You can read people. You're very empathetic, you know what she's feeling without her having to say it, and you know that's a difficult thing for her."

"That's why she loves you, too."

Booth scoffed halfheartedly, opened his mouth to deny the allegation, but Angela interrupted.

"Don't even try discouraging me, because it doesn't work." Sipping her coffee.

Booth laughed and followed suit, glad to have someone to share a conversation with. Glad to have someone to share his sadness with.

* * *

Bones stared at her laptop screen. The notes she'd been typing had drifted far away from her mind. Three loud raps on her door jerked her back to reality. She jumped up to open it when Dr. Paige's voice called to her. 

"Dr. Brennan, I've been knocking for five minutes, I was starting to get worried."

Bones sighed and sat in the chair in the corner, Dr. Paige following suit.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, I was in another world. Did I use that phrase correctly?"

Jessica laughed, "Yes."

"Good. It's just that sometimes I use idioms incorrectly and my partner is usually around to correct me."

"Ah yes, the infamous Agent Booth." Jessica said with a smile.

Bones furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that you talk about him a lot. I feel like I know him."

"I don't talk about him that often." Bones insisted huffily, standing to retrieve her laptop from her bed and set it on the table.

"Uh huh." Jessica agreed skeptically. Bones just sent her a withering look, and Jess held her hands up in surrender.

* * *

"He seems disheartened." The ever observant Zack noticed. 

"No kidding, Einstein, Dr. Brennan's been gone for over two months."

Zack looked at Hodgins, confused.

"Why would Dr. Brennan's absence affect Agent Booth's mood? Other than having no cases to collaborate with us on — oh my gosh, Agent Booth misses us!" Zack came to the exciting conclusion.

"No, he misses Dr. Brennan." Jack dismissed him with a sarcastic glance over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the FBI Agent currently speaking with his girlfriend. Booth had a hand on his hip, the other rubbing his forehead. His shoulders drooped a little, and Angela spoke softly to him, nodding, touching his arm supportively.

"I wonder what they're saying." Jack mulled aloud.

"Maybe they're discussing Dr. Brennan's current project. That seems to be the only thing we have in common with Agent Booth."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, shaking his head. Sometimes, the genius kid could be so…clueless. Angela waved goodbye to Booth and returned to Jack, who pretended not to be watching intently. Zack, however, made no attempt.

Angela gave him her boyfriend a stern look, so he conceded.

"What were you two talking about?"

She grinned, "How Booth can't function without his other half."

"Really!?" Hodgins smiled conspiratorially with her.

"I'm taking him out to lunch Wednesday. You should come."

"Me? I don't know..."

"Trust me, the more things he has to connect him with Brennan, the better he will feel."

"Logically, I should go to lunch with you, too." Zack reasoned, indignant at not being invited.

----------

"Geez, Ang, I didn't know you were going to bring the whole squint squad." Booth said as he walked up to their table.

"Well, the girls felt left out." Angela said, and Hodgins kicked Zack under the table as he opened his mouth to protest.

Booth smiled thankfully, and Angela scooted over for him.

----------

"Hello Ngawe." Bones greeted evenly, setting her elbows on the counter. Ngawe turned in delighted surprise to see her. His bright smile lit up his dark complexion.

"Hallo Doctor. How you do today?"

"I'm alright, Ngawe. The dig's picked up. How are you?"

"Ah, I am wonderful. Just a bit concern for you." He said sincerely, leaning one elbow on the wide counter across from her.

"Why should you worry about me?" Asked Bones, a little indignant.

"You startin to mope, Doctor. You looking tired."

Bones opened her mouth to deny the accusation, but closed it again with a secretive smile. Why should she deny it to the innkeeper she probably won't ever see again? Bones felt unable to confess her loneliness to Angela on the phone, knowing she'd make something bigger out of it. Jessica didn't know her well enough to understand. So, Bones closed her eyes and hung her head. Ngawe chuckled, patting her auburn curls comfortingly.

"Not much longer, right? You be back home to him soon."

Bones snapped her head back up, curls throwing over her shoulder. "What makes you think I'm going home to anyone?"

Ngawe just gave her a look. "I've seen my share of lonesome travelers, Doctor. 'Sides, a woman pretty as you, smart as you, must have a man to go home to, else it's a crime."

Bones chuckled, a little unnerved that her sadness was so obvious, but still glad she had someone to connect with.

* * *

Thanks everybody for the great reviews! I'm really enjoying hearing from you!

Austin B.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarcastic -- thanks, i totally just made that name up. But I did meet a guy named Nana the other day. No, not Nana as in your grandmother. Nana as in NahNah. "Nahna nahna boo boo stick your head in doo doo." is what I immediately thought and had to try really hard not to laugh. I felt like a jerk.

bandb - I love writing them all together, they have great chemistry. no nerdy science pun intended. thanks for the review!

Alphie - I like to think their feelings for each other go toward a more 'fate' kind of deal. They're just meant to be together and that's that.

Poty - who knows what Booth'll do without his Bones fix. Love makes you do crazy things.. this I know. ;) Thank YOU for the great review!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I was floored by the positive feedback. So, keep it coming!!

And now: the last chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

How one person can become so engrained in another's life without either of them noticing it, Booth had no idea. He hadn't asked for this. Sure, he'd wondered about what could happen between them, but he certainly didn't want the misery he was feeling now. Somehow, without trying, Bones had wiggled her way into his everyday routine. Even when they didn't have a case, they'd call each other for some made-up reason or another and end up eating Chinese takeout at her apartment. 

Thinking back on it, one of them should've noticed something happening. But not until he was too far gone did Booth realize just how profoundly, irrevocably he loved her. And being a mere mile away from her would have caused him great pain, let alone thousands. He lay on his back in his big, empty bed. Wearing the suit he wore all day, he drifted into a light sleep on top of his blankets.

The phone jerked him from sleep dotted with images of her. He answered lazily without looking at the ID.

"Did I wake you? It's only…ten in D.C."

"Hello would suffice. And yes, I've had a long day." He said with a sigh and a smile, because no matter how long his day had been, it had just become his best day in three weeks.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you go."

"No, no, no! I don't think so. How are you?" Booth said quickly, wanting to get every bit of her he could out of the limited time he was allowed.

He heard her sigh. "I'm fine. The dig's picked up so there's lots of work to do every day."

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, hearing something in her voice. She paused.

"Nothing. I just…" She laughed nervously, but realized that this was Booth. She had no reason to be nervous. "I guess I miss home. I haven't been homesick since I was eleven years old. I'd almost forgotten the feeling."

Booth wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't give away too much of his own grief.

"I had lunch with the squint squad the other day. They all miss you terribly."

Bones laughed, "I talked to Angela yesterday. She told me about it."

"Oh yeah?" Booth hoped Angela hadn't told her just how much he missed her and how badly it was affecting every aspect of his life. But, Bones said nothing about it, so they went on to other topics and soon the conversation flowed as if she were sitting next to him. They talked for twenty minutes, until she had to go. This time, when she hung up, Booth didn't try to stay his tears. He probably wouldn't have been able to, anyway.

* * *

Her pillow was wet. She couldn't understand it. Her hands rose to her face, scrubbing the tears off briskly. Why did she feel so miserably, utterly, exponentially alone every time she hung up the phone on Booth's voice? Every time she looked at that picture, now worn from handling, fierce desperation clutched her so painfully she'd have to squeeze her eyes shut until it faded. But it took longer and longer to fade the longer she was away. Until it had become a dull ache in her chest she carried around constantly, her only release being in sleep. 

Bones gulped in a deep breath and reminded herself she was here for a good reason. She was identifying the dead. Giving names to the nameless. She felt guilty for wishing she was home, but decided to throw herself into the last week of her work and hope it would make up for the fact that she wanted to be home more than anything.

She was having trouble finding sleep lately. Her thoughts were always churning, shifting, keeping her awake. The thing that most disturbed her was the object of her thoughts. He was always with her. Sometimes it felt like when she left him, she left part of herself. Now she was incomplete.

Chastising herself for harboring unprofessional thoughts about her partner didn't stop her from thinking about him all day, so eventually she gave up trying to stop it. A little perturbed at not being able to control her emotions, Bones felt as if she were losing herself. So, she searched his face in the picture she cradled at night.

* * *

Angela saw a turn in his attitude the week she was to return home. He visited the lab about once a week, and there had been a spring in his step today, as opposed to the sinking in his shoulders he'd carried for three and a half months before. He tried courageously to deny the change in attitude at all, then denied it was because of Bones' imminent return, but Angela just patted his arm with a grin. Booth knew it was futile to deny it to her. 

He was no longer idle, his wits were sharpening again. He'd had a hard time with cases lately, but he was starting to feel like it was turning around. Of course, he refused to believe it had anything to do with his partner's return scheduled in five days. But that didn't stop him from waking up every morning with a smile that there were only four more days until he would see her again. Then three. Then two...

Booth turned on the T.V. in his apartment, just for some background noise as he fixed himself breakfast. It was always too quiet. He longed to hear some technical jargon he didn't understand, or the words 'I don't know what that means'. He smiled. She'd be coming home in a few hours. She'd see him waiting at the gate for her. Would she run to him and hug him? He shook his head at the fantasy. She'd probably be anxious to get back to work, knowing her. Booth smiled pensively, and the newscast caught his attention for a moment.

"Flight 232 crashed today a half mile from a Georgia beach. Witnesses at the beach saw the plane break apart in half in the air and crash into the ocean."

Booth paled as the reporter went on to report the limited number of survivors. He rushed to the table to look at the paper he'd written Bones' return flight information on. He held his breath, not wanting to confirm his greatest fears.

Flight 232. His vision blurred for a moment and he steadied himself on the back of the kitchen chair.

His breath was stuck in his lungs. It couldn't be real. He wouldn't accept it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was in his vehicle and on his way to the coast. He couldn't even remember if he closed the door to his apartment. He decided the moment he had the thought that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if he didn't have Bones.

The Jeffersonian was on his way, he'd pick up Angela. She'd never forgive him if he didn't take her. He called her phone to tell her to be ready, he wouldn't tell her what had happened over the phone, she deserved to hear that in person where he could be sure she was sitting down. But she didn't answer.

He wasn't sure what he was rushing toward. Maybe all he would find at the coast was confirmation of her death. But maybe…just maybe he would find a miracle. He knew it was just the denial, but for some reason Booth didn't think God would be so cruel as to take her away from him. The man upstairs had to know his life would be over if she was gone.

Booth pressed the gas harder and turned on the sirens and lights. If ever there was an occasion to use them, this was it.

Booth was practically running down the hallway to the lab, concentrating on the rhythmic tap of his shoes on the marble when a voice drifted to his ears. He stopped dead, adrenaline making his limbs numb and his heartbeat quicken.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed, leaping off the platform to envelope Bones in a hug. She was tanner, her hair longer and ponytail a little frayed from the flight. She must've just gotten back, but her luggage was not with her. 

"Angela!" Her voice was thick with…tears? Angela pulled back to see her friend's eyes misty, mirroring her own. They laughed and hugged again. "I dropped my luggage off at my place and came straight here."

"Really?"

Bones laughed, "No. I went to Booth's place and his office, but he wasn't there. Then I came straight here."

Angela laughed giddily, and Hodgins and Zack arrived to greet her. She was telling them of her trip when Angela stared over Bones' shoulder, beaming, then cocked her head curiously.

Booth had rounded the corner skidding and came to a dead stop staring at her. Bones turned to see him.

Relief instantaneously flooded her, followed closely by anxiety. It was indescribably wonderful to see the face from the picture she'd looked at every night for the past four months. She thought she saw the same relief flood his eyes. A brief bolt of fear shot through her when she realized all she wanted to do was run to him and kiss him, touch his face. When he started moving, she decided not to worry right now, she'd have plenty of time for that later. At this moment, she was standing before the man she'd missed terribly for the past four months.

He walked quickly to her and she to him, arms up inviting him to embrace her. He scooped her up and held her close, so close it was hard to breathe, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was the feel of his sturdy arms encasing her. She giggled a little when she wanted to pull back to see him, but her feet were off the floor. When he set her down, she pulled back for a moment to look at his face, memorizing the details and the intensity in his eyes as he did the same to her.

"You didn't forget me." She breathed near his ear, sounding a little amazed. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter.

He wanted to say 'Impossible.' But the lump in his throat made it impossible for him to say anything at all. He pressed his face into her hair, thanking God again for her. He felt the skin at her neck warm against his cheek, and could not suppress the urge to turn his face and press a kiss there, and surprisingly, she let him.

"I…" _Don't say I love you! God, what's wrong with you?! _"I…finished the dig early and decided to come back and surprise you. So, surprise!"

He still hadn't released her, and didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. His mouth worked, searching for words, but when he found none, he just took her face in his hands and kissed her lips in a way that told her just how happy he was to see her. She didn't respond at first, but after a moment, her fingers tightened in his shirt and pulled him closer. When she pushed him back to ask what the hell was going on…the unabashed adoration in his eyes stopped her words. The surprise written on her features worried him a little, but he hugged her tightly again. She put her arms around him, but didn't hold him as closely as she had done before.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it." She said breathily, because "Let's go to my office" sounded a little too dirty. Still, the tone of her voice sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. He nodded and they fell in step together. Angela's squeal was muffled by her and Hodgins' hands over her mouth. Booth still heard it and though he didn't look their way, they saw his smile as he shook his head.

She turned on the lights and he closed the door behind him.

"I can still feel Angela's eyes on us." Bones said, and Booth smiled strangely as he dropped the shades. She looked around her office, inexpressibly happy to be back.

He sat on her couch, perched at the edge, eyes following her intently as she walked behind her desk and took her jacket off. She was suddenly feeling a bit nervous, as if she knew something was different. She fiddled with her computer.

Booth finally broke his strange silence. "Bones, I…your flight…it…I was afraid you. I…"

"What about my flight?"

"It crashed. Your original flight. 232. It crashed over the ocean about two hours ago. I was on my way to pick Angela up and drive over there when you…you just showed up." He laughed a little as he said it, still not quite comprehending the miracle that she was standing before him. She could've been gone.

"Oh. So you thought I…and when you saw I wasn't…" He was just relieved she was alive. Don't look too much into it, Temperance. He was just relieved you weren't dead.

"But that's not why I…why I kissed you. I mean, it kind of was. To see you standing there when I thought you could be dead. You can't imagine the relief. Bones I can't even explain it to you…I…"

"Booth you never have a hard time telling me what you think. Have I really been gone that long?" She said, trying to sound playful, but her apprehensive edge was clear. She was unsure what to think of the dangerous direction this conversation was taking.

"Long enough. Too long. Actually, you probably shouldn't go away again." He stated matter of factly.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Bones was torn between anger at him telling her what to do and happiness that he didn't want her to leave. She walked in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Because I was miserable. I didn't think I'd spill my guts to you – just an expression," he clarified due to her confused look, "but I want you to know how happy I am that you're alright, first of all." He said lightly, but his smile faded into a wisp and his deep eyes took to looking a little tender. "And secondly, how much I missed you." _I need you to tell me you missed me too._ He didn't want to pressure her, didn't want to scare her. All he was saying was that he missed his partner. No big deal. But his eyes gave him away.

When she was silent too long he continued. "When I saw the news today, Temperance, I thought I was going to die. If anything happened to you, I don't know…" His anguished expression made her eyes burn with tears.

She swallowed hard. Recalled the nights she'd lain awake wondering what he was doing at that moment, wishing she could speak to him and see him and touch him. Regretting, for the first time in her life, taking an opportunity to help solve murders because it took her so far away from him. It scared her. Made her feel selfish. Promised herself she wouldn't think of him that way, then the next night wondering and wishing and regretting the same exact thing.

"Bones?" He prompted. He started to panic, was about to backpedal when she sat earnestly next to him, leaned forward and took his face in her hands.

"I dreamt about you more times than I can count. I missed you, too." She said warmly. Booth's hands on her thighs inched him closer to her lips. He prayed he'd have the strength to not back down, as he'd done so many times before. Her gaze jumped to his mouth, and that was all the encouragement he needed to place a hard kiss on her lips. Her fingers worked through his hair and the taste of his kiss made her heartbeat race for all the infinite possibilities.

If this was the reception she was going to get, maybe she'd go away more often. Bones smiled into his kiss, knowing she would be hard pressed to tear herself away from him after this. She should've been terrified. Given her history, her track record with men and her tendency to shut people out, Temperance should've been petrified. But with Booth's hands pulling her close to his body, all she could feel was delight.

She'd leaned back slightly so her back was resting against the armrest. Booth leaned over her, one hand around her on her shoulder blade, the other tangled in her hair. He pressed his lips hard against hers, claiming her. Temperance wrapped her arms around neck tighter, her hands moving through his thick locks to his face. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck, all the places he'd dreamt about touching and all of a sudden had permission to do so.

Booth pulled back slightly, setting his forehead against hers. If he let himself kiss her any longer, they were going to need to lock the door. And he didn't want to rush. He wanted to savor every moment he finally got to spend with her.

Bones started to laugh quietly. A few chuckles grew into full laughter. He set his forehead in the crook of her neck, her hands rested on his neck. Her mirth infected him quickly, and soon they were both laughing until tears came to their eyes. Booth knew why she was laughing.

It had been there much longer than four months. Hiding. Waiting.

It was much more than 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' It had always been so much more.

They both knew that, now. And for the rest of their lives they would never forget the moment they figured it out.

* * *

Austin B. 


End file.
